


Union

by Durkheim



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dororo is trans, Gen, Maruo is Tahomaru's Nickname, Tahomaru is a good sibling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkheim/pseuds/Durkheim
Summary: Era sexta-feira e Dororo não queria fazer seus deveres escolares. Porém, Hyakkimaru o propôs que assim que fizesse seus deveres, eles brincariam do que ele quisesse.E ele queria realizar um casamento!
Kudos: 2





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> Isso veio de uma AU que andei criando.  
> Não me perguntem se eu shippo algo nesse anime porque é confuso, apesar de que...

O moreno estava sentando debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira que havia no quintal. Era primavera, a estação em que as belas flores de sakura desabrocham e tingem a terra de um rosa gentil. Diziam ser o tempo em que um belo romance nasceria.

Entretanto, o rapaz não ligava para isso. Ou melhor, ele desistiu de se importar. Era impossível para ele imaginar coisas daquele modo como descreviam. Nunca saberia, mas aqueles antigos sentimentos não incomodavam mais o seu coração, pois aprendera que mesmo que não tivesse um dos principais sentidos e seus braços, as pessoas que o rodeavam eram o suficiente para tornar seu coração gélido e sentir-se abraçado por sua essência.

Mas não é como se ele não pudesse ver algo, pode-se dizer assim.

Sentiu alguém afagar o topo da sua cabeça de maneira gentil, seus cabelos quase sempre vistos amarrados estavam sendo levitados pelo caridoso vento num frio acolhedor. Levantou sua cabeça em direção da pequena forma astral a sua frente. Sempre se lembraria daquelas chamas claras que pareciam tão energéticas:

— Ei mano, não fique aí tão pensativo! Acabei de chegar da escola, bora brincar? — Clamava o jovem sorridente ajoelhando-se na frente de uma das pessoas mais queridas por ele. Encarava olhos castanhos de seu querido irmão sabendo que ele podia ver sua alma.

— Dororo... Você tem dever de casa? — Perguntou Hyakkimaru calmo, apesar de saber do histórico escolar da pessoa que ele aprendeu a chamar de irmão. Sua feição era suave, apesar de sempre parecer sério.

— Haha... Sabe como é, né mano? Não tenho muita coisa pra fazer, então eu faço em casa. — Respondeu o garoto de maneira acelerada, se embolando com as palavras e com um sorriso de nervosismo, apesar do outro não ver.

— Mas se você fazer agora não terá que preocupar-se durante o seu fim de semana. — Apesar de relutante, era necessário concordar com ele. Ele então suspira frustrado, mas não iria desistir de lutar contra aquele raciocínio.

— Mas é Geografia! A professora é tão chata, vive passando um monte de atividades de uma vez. — Resmunga com um biquinho em seus lábios ao lembrar, detestava seriamente a matéria. Ou seria a professora? Detestava tanto ao ponto de sequer ligar em fazer os trabalhos pedidos.

— Eu te ajudo então. Assim que terminarmos iremos brincar do que quiser. — Propõe o mais velho já se levantando em aguardo de sua resposta.

— Bom... Se for assim, tudo bem! — O jovem levanta num salto, cheio de energia e puxa o seu irmão pela sua prótese guiando-o até o quarto de hóspedes que usava quando passava o tempo na casa do Tahomaru.

Andando pelos corredores, cujo piso era de madeira escura, naquele silêncio até o quarto de Dororo, ele olha de relance para o mais velho, cujo tinha tanto carinho de si que o chamava de irmão:

— Mano, onde está o Tahomaru? — Indaga o jovem curioso, batendo um pouco na saia de seu uniforme para limpa-la.

— Nas sextas ele tem aulas de kendô. Ele chegará mais tarde. — Explica o maior.

— Hm, certo. — Murmura com um falso semblante indiferente.

* * *

— Ah! Caraca, nem acredito que fiz tudo isso! Meus dedos devem estar cheio de calos. — Dita o jovem num resmungo vitorioso. Hyakkimaru estava ao seu lado e ele o ajudou a responder as questões mais difíceis quando ele lia em voz alta para si. — Valeu mesmo mano. Sem você eu já teria desistido no primeiro exercício. — Ele se vira com um sorriso sem tirar parte do rosto da escrivaninha. Estava um pouco cansado.

Ele acena e senta-se na beirada de sua cama. Dororo estica seus braços num alongamento rápido e desce da cadeira indo até o moreno e abraçando-o. Aquilo surpreendeu o maior que levanta a cabeça do mesmo pelas bochechas fazendo-o olhar em sua direção:

— Aconteceu algo? — Pergunta em preocupação, tateando os dedos pelas suas bochechas, desejando ter mãos de verdade para poder sentir a maciez de sua pele.

— Não é isso. Só quero que saiba que eu te amo. — O maior sentiu sua garganta trancar. Havia também parado com o carinho em suas bochechas, o que fez o mais novo mirá-lo preocupado, até dar-se conta do que fez. Afastou-se rapidamente do mais velho que apesar da expressão não ter mudado muito, estava trêmulo e suando em demasiado.

— Eu... Eu sei, Dororo... Eu...

— Não! Não precisa responder mano. Sinto muito dizer isso, sei que não recuperou-se da Mio... — O mais novo culpava-se por aquilo, principalmente porque sabia que desde da morte da moça, o coração de seu irmão marcara-se com uma cicatriz. O mesmo acalmou-se e lentamente juntou suas testas, fazendo o mais novo corar levemente.

— Não é sua culpa. — Respondeu o rapaz sério. E antes que ele pudesse retrucar algo é pego de surpresa por um singelo beijo em sua testa fazendo a sua cara ficar tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

Ele o afastou num empurrão de leve, porém, mesmo quando o afastou viu ele sorrir com imenso carinho por si. E isso o desconcertava:

— Certo. Mas não irei tocar mais no assunto. Não até você falar que está tudo bem. — Explicava num falso tom autoritário. — Ah! Espere aí mesmo! Deve ter algo no meu guarda-roupa. — Exclamava o jovem de forma alegre, o que intrigou o mais velho. Estava tão distraído em tentar imaginar o que ele iria fazer que surpreendeu-se ao sentir algum tecido rodeá-lo. — Prontinho!

— O que? — O jovem tateava aquele tecido, quase tirando-o de si. Parecia ser um lençol.

— Ei! Não estrague seu visual. — Esperneava o mais novo eufórico, intrigando seu querido irmão.

— O que está aprontando?

— A mamãe disse que para eu me tornar um bom irmão teria que realizar seu casamento. Então estou te aprontando pra isso. — Explicou o pequeno ajeitando novamente o tecido branco sobre o maior como se fosse um véu. — Hm, acho que terá que trocar de roupa. Um quimono branco ficará perfeito! — Exclamou, dessa vez puxando o mais velho que segurava firmemente o pano levando-o até o quarto do mesmo.

Assim que chegaram, deixou o mesmo plantado enquanto vasculhava pelo guarda roupa do mesmo algum quimono branco para que este vestisse.

Enquanto isso, o moreno encarava a forma astral animada confuso, porém, havia um sorriso de diversão nascendo em seu rosto. Deixaria que o pequeno se divertisse com ele como se fosse uma boneca:

— Acho que apenas isso não ficará bom, talvez um pouco de maquiagem... — Aquele murmúrio chamou sua atenção.

— Eu serei a noiva? — Questiona intrigado. E ao dar-se conta que foi ouvido, Dororo corou carregando um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

— Eh?! É que- Eu... Sabe? Eu nunca... Bem... — Ele tosse para limpar sua garganta. Mas era óbvio que estava constrangido com aquela pergunta. — Eu sempre tive curiosidade. Você é tão bonito e... único que se eu não te conhecesse pensaria que fosse uma garota a primeira vista, mano. — Declara o jovem tentando soar claro.

E diferente do que imaginava, aquela fala sincera apenas arrancou um sorriso do seu querido irmão. Mas não sabia afirmar o que fizera o mesmo sorrir. Entretanto, quando vê o mesmo dando permissão para que o pintasse aquilo fez o coração do jovem palpitar em euforia. E inocentemente foi correndo ao seu quarto para pegar a maquiagem que pedira de presente para sua mãe que já havia planejado para aquela situação.

É claro que era maquiagem infantil.

E durante o isso o celular de Hyakkimaru havia anunciado o horário atual. Era algo que facilitava para si e sua deficiência.

Seis e meia.

Sua cabeça ecoava em hipóteses sobre o estranho sentimento que aquecia o seu peito para a chegada do seu querido irmãozinho.

* * *

Tahomaru havia finalmente chegado em casa. Acompanhado de seus fiéis companheiros, Hyogo e Mutsu. Este último insistira em dirigir o carro escuro até sua humilde casa.

Bem, humildade não existia para descrever sua pequena mansão que construíra apenas para finalmente sair debaixo do teto de seus pais quando soube da real ligação que tinha com Hyakkimaru. O que o deixou em cólera anteriormente e por isso construiu aquela casa pensando em seu irmão. Num local que ele pudesse ficar e trazer quem quisesse sem preocupar-se com Daigo. E quase todo fim de semana, sua mãe também aparecia por lá. Outra vítima das mentiras do seu pai.

Não gostava de pensar demais no passado, por isso que assim que chegaram em frente ao portão, saiu para entrar logo em sua casa, acompanhado de Hyogo enquanto o irmão da mesma guardava o carro na garagem.

Os considerava seu irmãos mais velhos e mesmo com a chegada de Hyakkimaru isso não mudou. Para ser franco, gostava do mesmo também, mas o sentimento era um pouco mais diferente e complicado.

Sabia que o mesmo já estava em casa, por isso nem estranhou quando Hyogo avisou que pediria a governanta da casa, Okaka, para que preparasse um lanche para eles, apenas agradeceu. Andava apressado ao quarto do Hyakkimaru que ficava depois da sala que tinha uma bela visão para o quintal agraciado de um jardim e belas árvores. Sendo a que mais destacava-se era a de cerejeira.

A pressa era tamanha, que sequer notara a presença de um certo alguém colhendo as pétalas rosadas no chão.

Às vezes sequer entendia a empolgação que sentia quando o assunto era o mais velho ou apenas fingia não entender. Sempre queria saber mais sobre a pessoa que aprendera a chamar de irmão.

Com um sorriso no rosto que sequer notara ter surgido, ele entrou entusiasmado no quarto de Hyakkimaru sem antes bater, indo novamente contra sua educação polida e deparando-se com uma cena que nunca imaginou ver.

Hyakkimaru com um quimono branco e outro pano que talvez tentasse simular um véu enquanto seus cabelos continuavam presos. Além de que estava com o canto dos olhos delineados em rosa e jurava que seus lábios brilhavam por causa de algum gloss:

— O que? — Indagou atordoado apoiando-se na lateral da parede para ter certeza que não desabaria com tal visão.

— Maruo? — O mais velho já olhava em sua direção quando escutou passos apressados vindo até o seu quarto pensando ser Dororo com a cesta já cheia de flores.

— Hyakki- Digo, irmão, o que está fazendo? — Perguntou já adentrando mais o quarto com milhares de possibilidades correndo pelo seu cérebro.

— Ah! Você finalmente chegou. Finalmente poderemos realizar o casamento. — Exterioriza o pequeno que surgiu atrás de si com uma cesta cheia pétalas de sakuras. O mesmo apenas continuou a andar até o mais velho e entregou uma flor inteira em sua mão. E agora ele parecia concentrado em sentir o doce cheiro da planta.

— Como assim casamento? — O Kagemitsu mais novo já havia sacado que aquilo era uma espécie de brincadeira, mas ainda estava bastante atordoado com aquilo.

— Irei lhe explicar. Para eu poder ser um bom irmão, terei que realizar o casamento do meu irmão, minha mãe que falou. Então, quero que pelo menos vista um quimono escuro para isso! — Dororo proferiu autoritário.

— Mas por que eu? — Indagou sem entender muito da lógica dele.

— Porque se o mano vai ser a noiva alguém precisa ser o noivo! — Declarou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

— Eu posso te emprestar o meu. — Sugeriu o moreno, referindo-se ao seu quimono favorito que ganhara de presente de seu pai, Jukai.

— Viu? Aceite a gentileza e quando acabar de se vestir, os dois virão para a sala e realizaremos a cerimônia. — A maneira como o pequeno se expressava tornava impossível não rir com sua empolgação. Ele era apenas uma criança, no fim de tudo.

— Mas não era para eu esperar ele no altar? — Questiona o acastanhado já pegando a vestimenta do armário do irmão.

— Tem razão! Vem mano, bora deixar ele se trocar. — Antes que ele fechasse a porta ele colocou o pé impedindo, somente para os ver sumindo pelo corredor.

Antes de vestir o quimono, tomaria um rápido banho para tirar o suor do corpo e não sujar a roupa do seu querido irmão. E assim que percebeu após sair do banheiro que talvez só aquilo não ficasse bom, vestiu um short branco por baixo e por fim o quimono que para ser sincero, ficou surpreso por ficar maior em si.

Caminhou calmo pelo corredor, apesar de que iria se "casar". Era cômico de se pensar.

Assim que chegou na sala de estar viu todos os móveis afastados, muito provavelmente obra do Dororo. Analisando o que aparentava ser o altar que ficava no centro da sala de costas para a sala de jantar e frente ao seu quintal.

Havia dois travesseiros onde era o suposto altar, certamente ficariam os noivos. Também havia duas trilhas finas de flores que seriam o caminho a ser percorrido pela noiva vindo do quintal até o centro. Riu um bocado ao ver as expressões perdidas de Hyogo e Mutsu, encarando aquela "bagunça" confusos.

— Com licença senhor, mas o que seria isso? — Perguntou Hyogo, a mulher expressava mais confusão do que seu irmão.

— É um casamento. E vocês estão convidados. — Tahomaru disse com um sorriso divertido. Os irmãos então sentaram-se no sofá que também havia sido movido.

Viu de canto o pequeno de uniforme surgir na sala e com somente um olhar entendeu que era para posicionar-se em seu lugar.

Tentava não rir com as tentativas do moreno de imitar um tambor com a boca para chegada da noiva e contemplou a chegada desajustada dos dois. Com o mais novo lançando as pétalas no Hyakkimaru ao invés de por cima dele. Quando o mais velho posicionou-se de frente para si o de uniforme já havia corrido para ficar em cima de um puuf com um de seus cadernos na mão fingindo ser um padre:

— Cof cof! Hoje nos reunimos para este belo casamento. Que seria muito improvável que aconteça de verdade um dia, então estou a adiantar porque se não eu nunca serei um bom irmão! — A falta de papas na sua língua quase arrancou uma risada de Hyakkimaru. A facilidade do menor em tirar sorrisos do mais velho impressionava Tahomaru. — Enfim, hoje aqui está, meu mano, Hyakkimaru e o Tahomaru. — Era impressão sua ou ele disse seu nome de maneira seca?

— Pera, eu não sou seu mano também? — Ele apenas queria se divertir quando fez aquela pergunta.

— Nananina não! Se fosse, a gente iria competir pelo mano. — Uma pequena gota de suor escorreu pela sua testa como se eles não fizessem isso indiretamente. — Além de que você é diferente, por isso é o noivo. Então, não me interrompa mais, okay? — Ele sibilou aquela última parte fazendo ele apenas concordar sem refutar. Mas aquelas palavras ficaram rodeando sua mente como num carrossel. _Diferente como?_ Depois de fazer suposições estranhas decidiu que deixaria aquilo de lado por enquanto.

— Okay.

— Certo. Eh, se tiver alguém contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre! — Silêncio reinou para a alegria do Dororo. — Ótimo. Então, Hyakkimaru, você promete amar o Tahomaru na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? — Ele aguardava sorridente pela sua resposta.

— Prometo.

— E você, Tahomaru, promete amar meu mano na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? — Daquela vez ele parecia aguardar sua resposta bastante sério. No fundo riu, pois gostava daquela implicação que ele tinha consigo.

— Prometo.

— Perfeito, assim os declaro unidos para todo o sempre, ou seja, casados. — Ele pegou a cesta de flores que ainda tinha pétalas e começou a jogá-las e também imitando o som de cornetas com a boca. — Vai Tahomaru, beije o mano. — Implica o mais novo.

— O que?! — Aquilo tinha que ser brincadeira.

— Beije as mãos dele ou a bochecha, sei lá! Até parece que eu deixaria beijar o mano de verdade. — Ele ria da sua ingenuidade, fazendo-o corar.

Então ele virou o olhar para o seu par que lhe entregou suas mãos e ele as segurou como se fosse parte de uma boneca de porcelana que poderia rachar a qualquer momento. E gentilmente selou os lábios em cada palma. Com carinho tirou aquele falso véu vendo um sorriso puro em sua face pálida:

— Ah mano, você está tão bonito! — Exclamou o pequeno se jogando nos braços do maior num abraço que foi retribuído pelo outro. — Não é, Tahomaru? — Ele virou a face vermelha de euforia para si, parecendo orgulhoso pelo preparo da noiva e da cerimônia.

— É claro. Está magnífico. — Ele respondeu coçando sua bochecha envergonhado com a intensidade daquela pergunta.

— Atenção! Acabei de preparar os lanches, vão querer comer agora? — Anunciou Okaka com um sorriso no rosto.

— Eba! É o baquete do casamento, vamos mano! A mana Okaka cozinha como a minha mãe. — Ele puxou Hyakkimaru pela mão deixando Tahomaru encarar as faces risonhas de Hyogo e Mutsu.

— Podem rir, eu deixo. — Disse se levantando e catando o lençol para guardá-lo depois.

— Se me permite dizer, nós não queremos rir do senhor. — Afirma Mutsu, sendo que era óbvio que ela estava concentrando-se para permanecer sério.

— Eles são impossíveis. — Comenta o mais novo para ninguém em específico. Havia um simples levantar de lábios que representava o necessário do que aqueles dois traziam a sua vida.

— Tahomaru! Vem comer com a gente. — Dororo chama sua atenção e ele vira para si surpreso. — Agora você e o mano estão ligados para sempre então você faz parte da família. É melhor vir logo se não quiser que eu roube tudo para mim. — O mais novo piscou enquanto ria da sua expressão.

Ah, então era daquilo que se tratava aquele "casamento". Riu de si mesmo ao pensar que era o único que apreciava a presença deles. Quando estava mais que na cara que já fazia parte da família a muito tempo. Então com alegria, ele correu para comer com eles.

**Uma família é feita de amor e não apenas sangue. E amor era o que tinham de sobra.**


End file.
